Things Change Too Easily.
by Eccentricity Is Me
Summary: Draco's thinking back on his life as the son of Lucius Malfoy, and it's not pretty. Rating pending, so be aware.
1. Starting out.

Oi... Life is just peachy, don't you think? One minute your a happy camper... the next your whole life and worth is in complete disarray. Sometimes you feel like it isn't even worth it... Sometimes you feel like life couldn't be better. Oh, how wrong we are...  
It all started when I recieved the letter from Hogwarts, stating that my first term would begin on September first and to make sure to have all the things listed on the other piece of parchment. As my father read the paper, his eyes glinted malevolently.  
"This is our chance!" he said gleefully. "This is our chance to rid the world of that pest of a child, the one who is the cause of our Master not being able to fully function, seeing as he hasn't a body anymore. And you, my little Dragon, will be the main player in our little plan." He smiled coldly, no doubt acting out his plan in his mind's eye, seeing Harry Potter's lifeless body in front of him as his master watches on with pride and and malevolence.   
Frankly, the whole thing just plain scared me. I mean, really. I'm an 11-year-old child whose basically just learning the finer points of the dark arts, and all of a sudden I'm being shipped off to Hogwarts to befriend and destroy Harry Potter. Not that I would want to betray my father, but the whole fact that the savior of his "Master" rested on my shoulders scared me to death. What would become of me if I failed? What, on the other hand, would become of me if I succeeded? Would I be renowned as the child who handed Harry Potter over to Voldemort, or would I be loathed and shunned for the rest of my life? Undoubtedly the latter would be the reality of it.   
"Well, well my dear Draco, here is your chance to show me your worth," my father sneered. "If you can pull this off, maybe, just maybe, your beatings would be less frequent and less painful."   
I shivered involuntarily. That man could hurt me in ways even he didn't understand. Well, that's not surprising, seeing as he's never been in love, or loved at all for that matter. He never once actually loved my mother, just used her body to create an heir. The only reason he keeps her as his wife is forpublic purposes only. He never really loved me, although he would mock me by saying things like, "My little Dragon" or "I'm so proud of my son Draco." Fuh, like he really gives a damn about me, the real me. Oh well, I guess you can't have everything in life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? I do! Especially when I get to write them!! Anyway, please review on your way out! I could really use some constructive feedback from you guys!! *hugs*  
  
Bekka  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What you lookin' down here for? Oh yeah! To review!! 


	2. On the train.

A/N: Sorry, guys, I forgot my disclaimer on the beginning of this story... HP=Not Mine!!!! OK there...  
  
  
  
@~*~@  
  
  
The scarlet Hogwarts Express stood there in front of me. For some reason, I felt like screaming my head off and bolting like lightning outta that place. But, as a Malfoy, we keep our cool. I satiated this urge by putting on the coldest nastiest sneer I could possibly muster, making it look as if I were superior to everyone in this damn train station. But, on the inside, I was feeling just as jittery and nervous as they were. What if I didn't make it into Slytherin? What if I was put in *shudder* Gryffindor? The very thought of being Sorted into Gryffindor scared me shitless. My father would undoubtedly kill me if I was Sorted into anything other than Slytherin. Not to mention, my whole family would be put to shame, seeing as I come from a long line of Slytherins... But I hadn't very much time to think about anything else, the last call for passengers sounded and I scrambled to get on the train before it left me there in the cold. I put my things in an overhead compartment and went to go find my thuggish cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. I found them sitting near the middle, looking out the window, pointing out clouds shapes.  
"Oh, look! There's a fluffy bunny one!" Goyle cried out ecstatically. Sometimes, their lack of brain functions astounds me. I don't know how they live without so many brain cells!  
"Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly. Crabbe looked up and saw me. He nudged Goyle in the ribs.  
"Ow! Hey what was that for?" he demanded of Crabbe. Crabbe nodded in my direction, and Goyle finally noticed my presence. They both got up from their seats and took their established positions around me. We then went off in search of Harry. We went through many a compartment until we came upon the very last one, with only 2 passengers, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
  
  
@~*~@  
  
I know it seems kind of evil to make the chapter that short, but my muse is being exceedingly stubborn these days, and I nearly didn't get this part out... Well hope you enjoyed and review on your way out!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review! 


End file.
